


Neko boy

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. Chapter 1

** OC's PoV  **

This place is really weird.... it has only been a few day's but i still have no clue where i am.  
I leaned onto the bars of the cage i had been captivated in, looking around at everything from buildings to the different people walking past. my tail swiping back and forth in slight distress.

..... yes, you read right..... somewhere along the line i had grown a tail and ears.... yeah, i know.  
i was freaked out about it for the longest time as well anyone who wakes up to their actual ears missing would. The tail attached to me was stripped in orange just like a tiger tail. I even had fangs!

"HEY MONSTER BACK OFF!"  The man who had captured me, beaten me, stripped me and robbed me of everything i had been caring yelled and thwacked my knuckles harshly causing me to yelp and fall backwards. Hunching on my knees i kept my distance.

The fat man glared at me before turning back to his customer tbh i was scared. nothing about this place was remotely similar to what i had grown up in. clothes, currency.... the food and the little food that had been tossed into a bowl infront of me like a dog. I rubbed my eyes holding back tears not wanting anyone to see me as weak.  
Then while drowning in misery i noticed the weirdest butterflies in history, because they were glowing a brilliant gold, like a glittery shimmer. A few of them fluttered around me like they were urging me to play with them. 

_"Don't be sad!"_

_"Don't cry!"_

_"Let's play!"_

  
holding out my wounded hands i felt them flutter and brush against me as if to comfort me. i could hear them? their voices light and fluttery. Against my better judgement i felt myself smile and giggle immersing myself in their warm and comforting presence. Not knowing a boy with blue hair and golden eyes had stopped to watch me and the golden butterflies. Like he was bounded by a spell he found himself unable to look away from the sight. 

Until the butterflies took of and fluttered towards him and i looked up to notice the boy that was now standing right infront of the bars of the cage. I instantly stopped smiling now on my guard The chain clinked lightly as i turned towards him in a defensive stance and he seemed to slightly cringe at the sight of the chain.  I brought my hands up against the bars again mindful not to alert my captor. The golden specters fluttering around us like they were excitedly chattering. The boy hunched closer his fingers gently curling over my own, immensely curious i wondered who he could be. He didn't look like a dangerous person... 

_"That's him!"_

_"Let's all play together!"_

_"Don't be afraid!"_  
  
The voices around me were urging me to trust this boy?.... i tried to relax and shyly smiled. However, The spell was suddenly broken by my captor who reached out to pull the bluenette away.

  
" Hey Kid! if your not buying don't touch the merch!"  I flinched suddenly distraught thinking the boy would leave and with a tug on my chains i was forcefully pulled against the bars of the cage, my whole body shock with pain as the chain around my neck momentarily tightened around my neck causing me to gag in pain tears clouding my vision.

" STOP! you don't have the right to hold him like this!. "   
The slave trader turned beet red from anger "Don't come and tell me what to do boy! I own this thing!" He proceeded to pull out his knife causing the passers by to halt in shock. Then a older girl and boy jumped in and hampered the traders attack.

The older boy was frowning " Oi gramp's, what are you doing to my friend?"  The girl looked over to me and something flashed in her eyes before she swiftly kicked at the cage instantly breaking it. She and the boy helped dig me out, the boy was slightly taller than me and now he was smiling at me kindly. I looked at the thwarted cage then at the girl in slight horror. 

"Hey! that's stealth! have you got a clue how much i paid for him!" 

The older boy glared at the man who flinched " Slavery is illegal in this town, so is abuse, and i saw you do both." Then a group of soldiers?.....arrived and had the man removed.

All the while the boy and girl stood protectively at my side. I looked at them in slight amazement.... who are they?. 

After all that The older boy turned back to us with a friendly smile hunching down infront of me ruffling my hair. " It's alright now! the bad man won't hurt you again."  The Girl nodded and asked " are you okay?" I nodded holding my twitching tail my ears perked I found myself speechless. The blonde boy removed the chain around my neck and smiled " I'm Alibaba, This is Morgiana and this is Aladdin."  I looked at Aladdin the boy who had found me. my tail instantly shot up in a friendly yet unsure pose my ears fixed on the boy. The boy was blushing bright red looking like he was about to burst any second, he ended up pulling me after him instead with Morgiana and Alibaba rushing after us.  
" Aladdin wait!" ..... " yeah! Let him introduce himself first at least!". 


	2. Chapter 2

After getting saved by Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana they brought me back to a large castle where i was placed infront of a large feast. Curious yet shy i could only stare at the large assortments of food. I was seated next to Aladdin and Alibaba trying to process the sudden change in scenery. Then i felt a broad warm hand tousle my head and pull my tail from behind. with a strange ass hiss i jumped into the air kicking whomever had pulled at my tail while landing on Aladdin's lap. my heel had made contact with something and the person collapsed holding their crotch in painful groans.

"Sinbad?!" Alibaba and Aladdin yelled out as Morgiana walked in with a few other faces " Damn! the pain~ Jafar....I'm dying!" The purple haired king lamented only for the white haired ex assassin to huff. " What did you do know Sin?".   
Everyone stopped to take notice of me snuggling up in Aladdin's lap, tail swaying in irritation. _pulling my tail....that shit hurt af!_. Aladdin gently scratched behind my ears alongside my jaw somehow calming me down. " It's alright, Uncle Sinbad is not going to hurt you.....even if he does weird things sometimes". I nodded in doubt.  
Jafar looked at me in question " So this is the boy lady Morgiana told me about? " Alibaba nodded " Yeah, we saved him from a nasty trader."  Sinbad recovered and sat down next to me and Aladdin " i see, well what's your name little guy?" 

"oh yeah, He never got to tell us that" Morgiana spoke up and they all turned to me. 

...... well this was awkward, perhaps i can tell them?  I tried speaking but to my desperation i just couldn't....talk... _what, the, fuck_?  
Everyone leaned in closer yet not a coherent word would leave me..... _when did I get mute?!_ what happened to me?.....why CAN'T I SPEAK!?.......after trying to get my name out....any word, out. but knowing it was a doomed task i felt a heavy stone in my chest as I realised that I was mute for some reason.  
looking down in despair the others looked at each others and me in confusion.   
I could only lean my head into Aladdin's chest another type of fear building inside of me, oh! how sick and tired I was of this! " Hey are you okay?" Aladdin's asked stroking my head feeling that something was amiss. Shaking my head i pointed at my throat.

" Is something wrong with your throat?" I nodded " does it hurt?" Morgiana asked and i shook my head no. " wait... might it be....are you can't talk?" Alibaba asked making everyone blink and 'ohhh' in understanding. I  nodded at them. "Then how will he tell us his name?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba grinned and pulled out a parchment and a pen " with this of course!" I grinned turning around to face the table so i could scribble my name on it. I really like Alibaba! he's like a kind older brother. Still on Aladdin's  lap i nodded in accomplishment as i showed them my name. However the lack of response made me stop smiling and open my eyes they all crowded around us blinking in confusion because they couldn't read it.

" What type of letters are those?" Morgiana asked.  
" idk....iv'e never seen letters like this" Alibaba responded.  
" Perhaps a foreign writing system?" Jafar concluded. 

" Isn't it just made up? I mean he seems to understand us really well" Sinbad proposed. I glared at him shaking my head. Aladdin was still playing with my ears snuggling me like a teddy while listening in on the conversation. " why not just draw your name? " he said out loud making the others quiet down and me to peek up......" it was a good idea but how do you even draw a name? and hope they would get it right?" 

" Oi....Aladdin..." Alibaba started " it may work but what if there isn't a way to draw it?"  he asked. Aladdin smiled " then we'll just give him one!"   
everyone sweat dropped.  
" Aladdin....he isn't a pet you know" Jafar stuttered. " I like the idea! why not?" Sinbad shot in. 

I turned the parchment around getting my full name wasn't really an option but my nickname might work, with that in mind i begun drawing. a simple fireplace putting extra emphasis on the ash i was drawing. "is that Ash?...Ash, is that your name?" Alibaba asked and I smiled for the first time that day. _Finally i was getting somewhere!_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since meeting the trio and i couldnt be happier.....well more so if i could talk that is. However my muteness never seemed to bother my friends. Oh....speak of friends, i spot Aladdin right before me. With a smile i rush up and hug him rubbing my plushy cheeks on his own. Aladdin was a bit startled but laughed and cuddled me back. Greeting me happily i looked at what he was doing and found a bunch of butterflies on a patch of flowers. My eyes glimmered in excitement and interest. Making Aladdin smile a fond smile as i reached out to becon a few bewinged golden ones towards me. " _Hahaha...that tickles!!!_ " I try sppeaking but only giggles and purrs leave my lips. I turn back to my friend with a beaming grinn as i present him with various butterflies fluttering about. Then i notice the golden flickering around Aladdin turn bright pink. I stopped with a befuddled tilt and sat down next to him one of the magical butterflies now turned pink perched onto my hand and nose.

Aladdin looked at them in shock and befuddlement he looked over at me with a different set of eyes. Curious i watched as he gradually inched closer and closer. Then his hand grasped my own his other tracing the outline of my face.

I felt weird all of a sudden, Aladdin's gaze was filled with something i couldn't explain. It was something that drew me closer, to the point where his lips faintly graced mine own. His breath calm yet shaky. I squeezed his hand holding mine my eyes faintly closing then Aladdin pressed forward and.....

" Oi~ ! Aladdin! Ash!!" 

with a speed faster then lightning Aladdin had snapped back to reality noticing Alibaba's approaching voice and quickly pulled away his hands on my shoulders with a truly nervous expression. looking behind me I smiled when i saw Alibaba quickly stride up to us and quickly hopped up to hug him around his waist. my tail high in the air happy to see him i laughed. " Oh? hi there Ash! you look happy today." he looked over at Aladdin who was looking kinda sullen " huh? Aladdin? what's up?" Alibaba asked tilting his head in confusion. " noo~thin'...." Aladdin answer. 

"huhh?....." Alibaba responded trying to figure out why his friend looked so sullen all of a sudden then he remembered why he had been looking for us two.  
" Oh! that's right, I got something to show you both! Hakuryuu are waiting by the back gates with Master!" Aladdin switched from sullen to curious "oh?" I followed Aladdin and Alibaba wondering what the surprise would be.   
I looked on as the boy's begun laughing and giggling at random times and it only made me more and more curious, too bad i couldn't ask what was so funny.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ash twisted and turned in the bed he had been given for his stay in sindra castle still cloistered in sleep Ash had succumbed to nightmares of his brief time as slave. knowing it had been real and now not realizing that those events had already come to pass, it felt too real... to the point where tears was starting to drown his closed eyelids.

_Waking up in the middle of nowhere the heavy nature of whipping sand and yelling voices chased the boy down a path of rocky  walls and sharp thorny bushes tearing at his skin and clothing. Then he had clearly heard his own voice begging his hunter for mercy, yet hands forced him down onto the ground while his hands where bound and he was tied to a camel. it was around that time he had realised when a group of women and men had ripped away his clothes and forced him into heavy iron chains that help would never come to him._

_-And that is when he woke up-_

The night was still ongoing with several stars and black could's hanging, clutching the thin cotton covers his plush ears flat against his scalp in remaining fright eyes somewhat dilated as he started to remember where he was.  _Oh.... that's right, i was rescued..._ calm enough he looked around the room, it's large size and splendor it did little to calm his nerves so he left the bed and tried to find Aladdin and Alibaba's room since it might be a wee bit rude to intrude upon Morgiana this late in the night.  
his feet gently padded down the silent hall and open windows. He found himself stopping by one of the larger ones reflecting to himself and the real purpose for why he was where he was.   
                       He sighed and turned to continue when a sudden voice startled him stiff "Well this is indeed a rare sight, what is a member of  **Tiger of the West**  doing so far away from his clan? a little wee cub none the less?" There on a flying mat perched like a royal prince sat a tall youth with a long lush raven braid and dark clothes munching on a peach.  _Tiger of the West_  ?... _does he mean me? who is this person?_ trotting closer to the person his eyes betrayed the clear curiosity and wan't to elaborate on the sudden surge of information. So with ginger grip Ash rested his palms on the window sill leaning closer to have a better look at the male infront of him. Because he could not talk he had to rely on his face and body to convey himself, something he had yet to perfect so he pointed at himself then at the hovering stranger. 

Judal who had instigated the sudden exchanged didn't miss the boys flaming interest at his words and with a naive heart he had crept closer as if he was intensely looking for Judal to provide more information. Neither fear or distrust crossed the child's expressions something Judal found interesting "you are interesting, most know best not to approach me like this," the boy titled his head as if to ask why that was so. when he spotted a black butterfly along with a golden one dance around in a spicy duet.  
Reaching his hand out to the fluttery display and while watching the sudden exchange Judal was very much interested in how utterly unaware or detached the child infront of him was of the danger Judal's presence indeed was. " Never seen rukh like that before have ya?" 

Ash quickly shook his head  _so the butterflies are called rukh?.... Aladdin only has pink or golden ones, pretty as they are even the black is pretty._ while marveling about the colors of said fluttery visages he was startled when the older male closed in towards him so that their faces where only inches apart. "So? what is your name little kitten?" Ash nodded and quickly rummaged though his pocket showing a slightly puzzled Judal a scrunched yet well scribbled pice of paper with the words  **My name is Ash, I'm mute and nice to meet you.** Neatly scribbled on it. Judal read the note with a clearer scope of understanding "Pleasant indeed, well... I'm Judal." 

 _Judal?....._ The name fit the night time visitor whom Ash found himself more interested with, he seemed to know a lot and especially about what i was superposed to be in this world. though he still had yet to learn about the Tiger of the West thing. Ash was by now practically dangling over the ledge fully disregarding the logical sense that one should never engage in late night encounters without thinking twice about what intentions could be behind them.  
Judal however found himself grinning and with a flick of his wand he lifted the cub up into the air and gently placing him next to him on the mat. the sudden bravado on Judal's part made Ash feel a jolt in his belly from the effect of levitation and by reaction the kid quickly clutched onto the older Magi the very second he touched down.   
Ash's eyes grew i amazement as he looked around and over the carpets edge ( _all while having a sturdy grip on Judal ofcourse_ ) 

Judal only smirked and mindfully ascended, climbing the air so that they where now above the entire castle structure he could clearly make out a muted gasp from the boy who was piratically jumping with excitement. Oddly enough Judal found himself smiling a little less with mischief and more with the sense of thrill.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Despair...** was that the word Aladdin was looking for as he clutched the pillow of the empty bed  that was his newest friend with a stale look on his face he had turned to the others who was in a similar array of emotion.

"Where could he have gone?"  _What happened to you Ash?_. was Aladdin's strongest thought as the thought of Ash, his dear innocent friend all alone in a horrible situation. Ash wasn't the type to simply leave... where would he go? it didn't look like he disliked living here so if he did not leave on his own?... what if he was snatched? Ash is so trusting sometimes. It wouldn't be unlike him to be deceived by a pervert pretending to be a good person.

Sindbad returned to Morgiana and Alibaba and himself with a concerned expression "I have asked all the guards and servants they all are certain Ash never left this castle"  
Alibaba returned from the information "what about the windows?  you think someone sneaked in and snatched him?" Aladdin froze stiff as Jafar responded " _Yamuraiha_ is looking into the matter as we speak.   
Dropping the pillow the little Magi staggered towards the door "Aladdin?" Morgiana and Alibaba asked in  concern, Aladdin stopped by the door clearly deflating from the extent of his concern. "Whoa!?! Aladdin? hang in there!" Alibaba yelled as he caught the boy before he could face plant the floor "Come on, lets get you something to drink and then we'll go and look again ok? i'm sure Ash hasn't gone far!" 

The day passed and evening fell over the castle without any progress much to Aladdins budding horror.  
Not able to eat or relax he stomped back towards his room from the sullen dinner table and was shocked when he noticed a movement outside the large balcony on the second floor. "What was that?..." 

He quickly crept closer and saw a familiar person turn around to face him after noticing Aladdin approaching "J...Judal!?!" and with a gasp he noticed what Judal was cuddling in his arms. "ASH!?! ...." Aladdin felt magic surround him, his rukh taking a furious color Ash remained unconscious and oblivious in Judal's embrace. Something that infuriated Aladdin immensely "Oh.... it's he little pip squeak, out on a night stroll?" Judal teased Aladdin glared at the fallen Magi " What are you doing to Ash? ...was it you who kidnapped him?"   
Judal looked curious for a second before realisation hit him and he grinned a sadistic smirk. "Me? Kidnap who?... This little kitten had a really good time you know."  Aladdin aimed his staff at Judal "Judal, let him go...." 

Hovering back into the air only a few inches from Aladdin he embraced Ash a little tighter making a meek sigh escape his dreams, "I wonder~ I wonder~ what will i get in return?"   
"JUDAL!!!" Aladdin growled and is if  by reflex or by the fact that he was basically hovering upside down Ash opened his eyes from his slumber. Noticing he was slipping and was going to hit his head he quickly grabbed Judal in a Koala like hug. Looking around all confused until he noticed Aladdin infront of them.   
Judal grinned and laughed now standing directly on the ground "See! he's hugging me is he not?"   
Finally Judal gently let's Ash back down on the ground! A bit unsteady on his feets Judal helped him steady himself receiving a thankful yet sleepy smile "Ash!" Aladdin called out in worry, Ash turned around and stumbled over to Aladdin arms outreached he fell into his arms purring "See?..." Judal cooed before taking flight as he was starting to gain more attention. "Little kitten~" Ash turned to face Judal who quickly kissed his cheek before Aladdin could react "Let's have another play date later alright?" 

"!?!....Har... Har INFEGAR!" 

Then the magi was off into the sky towards god knows where Skill fully avoiding the large fire attack much to Aladdins irritation.    
When the Magi was finally gone Aladdin dropped the staff and hurriedly hugged Ash tightly "Are you okay?" He pulled away and patted and squeezed Ash all over to check for injuries or strange marks "Did he do anything else to you? anything scary or weird?!" Ash shook his head confused as to why Aladdin was acting like this.  
"Are you sure? he didn't do anything?" 

Ash shook his head _No... he didn't i'm fine!_   hugging Aladdin to show him he was unharmed.... Now he was starting to feel guilty about making Aladdin this upset. But apologizing when you were mute or even explaining what just happened was nearly impossible.   
The magi sighed relived Ash seemed unharmed he held Ash's hand tightly while pulling him inside after him to tell the others.   
   


End file.
